


Gray Water Tears

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Izuru is Despair, M/M, Rejection, Writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda always waits for Kamukura-kun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray Water Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I made awhile ago and convinced myself to post. 
> 
> Warning: The dialogue is a bit awkward. (/-_-/

The fall was always Komaedas favorite time of year. The season always brought about a silent feeling that never got old for him. He loved the colors, and what they symbolize. Everything was dead. He has learned from experience that death wasn't always a bad thing, sometimes beautiful rewards come out of hard sacrifices like death. Komaeda took a deep breath of the air waiting for Kamukura like every afternoon. 

With nothing else to do, he played with the sleeves of his school uniform. His uniform was neatly ironed, the tan blazer sized to fit only him. The navy blue insignia making it clear to the world who he belonged to. Hopes Peak Academy. While he was so caught up in fiddling with his coat, he didn't see Kamakura approach him at all. 

“Komaeda.” Kamukura said making his presents known. Komaeda popped his head up in surprise, looking up to gaze at the older male's cold glare. 

He moved his hand down to his side smiling. “Kamukura-kun! You're late, I was almost afraid something happened to you. It's not like you to be unpunc-”

Izuru started walking ahead following the path to the dorms. “Hey! Wait up now!”

The other didn't really bother to slow down, which was only a minor problem for him. As long as the other didn't pick up jogging he would be okay. 

“Why did you wait?” Izuru asked bluntly, getting to the point.

“Huh? Oh, right. It's was only an hour, I thought I would walk down with you. Did I do something wrong Kamukura?” Komaeda was getting a little nervous at this point. 

Kamukura took a deep breath, something Komaeda never saw him do, before taking an abrupt stop. Staring at his face again like he was a test subject. His hands started to sweat as soon as he balled them up, it was obvious Izuru knew.

“Something is wrong,” Izuru said flatly, his features staying solid. His crimson eyes stolid, and sucked from any visible emotion. He moved a few inches closer to Komaeda, leaving a big enough gap friends would share. “There is always something wrong with you.” 

“What? No, don't worry about me Kamukura-kun! I'm perfectly capable of dealing with myself. I don't want to worry you! Not that I'm assuming someone so talented as you is worrying about me!” Komaedas mask was deteriorating at every word forced. He could feel himself losing everything he was inside and showing it off in some sort of hideous display case. A grim art gallery of his past was finally brought into the light, as his friend bore deep into his eyes. 

He could only twitch under his stare. 

“You find me attractive.” Izuru stated, but it felt a lot more like a question to Komaeda. 

He shook his head, “Kamukura-kun I-”

Izuru cut off his sentence. “You wait for me after hours, you always want to listen to what I have to say. Your actions and body language is very easy to read.” 

The other filled the gap pushing a few wild hairs out of Komaedas face. “I can't be wrong. Look at the way you are responding to such little gestures. The shakiness, the nervous lip biting. Nagito Komaeda, you truly are disgusting.”

Komaeda was about to cry, no he was crying. He didn't care that Izuru called him names, he was just to upset for far more important reasons. Izuru would never want to be around him after this. 

Izuru smirked down on him like Komaeda said a joke, and wiped the tears dripping to their own accord much to roughly. “I knew for awhile. Many people already do as well.” 

Komaeda stared at his eyes, not even soften for this moment. He should have went back to his dorms, but the thought of not seeing Kamukara all day was just too much for him. So now he was finally paying the price to all the obvious acts of infatuation for the man in front of him. Frozen in a single moment, only Izuru could break. He clenched his eyes. 

“You are so vile. I know the things you are capable of, even things that you don't know yourself.” Izuru paused for a few moments caressing his cheek. “I suppose that's why you interest me. I don't regard you that interesting, of course.” 

Komaeda unclenched his eyes feeling the warm hand move from his face. By the time he looked up the other was already walking away. For the first time Komaeda didn't follow, he just stood there watching the other walk into the distance. 

His legs began shaking before he was even able to move himself, and he fell under the pressure of gravity, and his own emotions. 

His knees fell into the cement, getting his fine navy dress pants dirtied. He could feel himself getting sick, the medications he was trying so hard to keep inside him, were fighting back. 

For the first time in Nagito life, he despaired, but only for a second.


End file.
